


How Tonks Discovered Her Metamorphmagus Abilities

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Hogwarts Era, The Quidditch Pitch: From Diagon Alley to Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-22
Updated: 2005-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Out take from Birthday Boy





	How Tonks Discovered Her Metamorphmagus Abilities

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“You seem to do this so effortlessly,” he grumbled, scrunching up his face and fighting a stray, spiky strand. Tonks didn’t dare admit it, but he was really cute when he did that. Too cute.

“It’ll come, just takes practice. Lots and lots of practice,” she smiled at him. Though she had discovered her gift at an earlier age, morphing still wasn’t by any means effortless. It took a great deal of focus. “It’s still not exactly easy breezy for me either, you know.”

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. “So how did you know?”

“Hermione mentioned that thing with your hair, when you grew it back after your aunt sheared it all off once,” she said. “I knew immediately of course, that’s just not some accidental thing you can do. Self transfiguration is very, very advanced magic, I knew you had to be.”

“No, I mean... how did you find out you were a Metamorphmagus?” he asked.

Tonks smiled to herself at the memory. “Well, my father had taken me to a Muggle amusement park. He has a great love for roller coasters, my father. Anyway, we were in the queue for this great big one – lots of loops and things. I was very excited, always had a thing for danger, I suppose. However, once we got to the front of the queue, there was a man standing there with a measuring stick. He said you had to be a certain number of centimeters in order to ride. I was a wee bit of a thing, so I was a few centimeters short. Terribly disappointed, I was. So... I was standing there, near tears, wishing I could grow just a bit, just enough to ride. And, well, I did. Just like that!”

“That must have been quite a shock,” he said, grinning at her. “Did you get to go on the roller coaster after all?”

“Oh, good heavens no,” said Tonks, laughing. “My father snatched me away immediately. The Ministry had quite a time sorting it all out, but my parents were very proud in the end, once they realized what it all meant.”

His expression was unreadable for a moment, but then brightened. “I’ve never been on a roller coaster before. The Dursleys never let me come along when they took Dudley to amusement parks for his birthday. Is it fun?”

“Oh yes, loads of fun. A bit like being on a runaway broomstick, but you are all strapped in and such,” she said. “We could go on one sometime if you like.”

“I would like that very much,” he said. “If it’s not any trouble, of course. I always wanted to visit an amusement park.”

“Trouble? Of course not, Harry,” she giggled. “I like spending time with you, and besides, I never do anything fun on my days off.”

“You... you like spending time with me?” he asked.

“Well of course I do,” she said, a bit bemused. “Tell you what... I have next Saturday off. If you don’t have any other lessons, I’ll clear it with Minnie. I’ll tell her I’ve got another field trip planned out for you.”

Harry seemed quite excited by this. “Really? Oh wow, that would be great.”

“Excellent! It’s a date then.”

“A... a date?” His eyebrows shot up, and his glasses nearly slid off his nose.

“Er, yea... but you can bring Ron and Hermione along if you like,” she said, realizing that perhaps ‘date’ wasn’t quite the word to use, under the circumstances.

“Oh,” he said, quietly. “I don’t think they’d want to.”

“I suppose it will be just the two of us then,” she said, feeling a bit guilty that she rather liked the idea of it being just the two of them. “Er, perhaps we should get on with getting ready for the concert, shall we?”

“Yes, of course,” he said, looking away from her.


End file.
